User talk:Tazio1
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Howzit! from Zuid Afrika 'Just wanted to drop by and thank you for all of your contributions here since joining. I'm not an administrator, I've just noticed you've been very active of late. I've also got a minor question. Being from Australia, I'm sure you'd know more than a South Afrikaner would. Would you say that Weller is from (or descended from) Australia or New Zealand? I'm pretty sure it's one of those, but I'm not sure which. I am sure, however, that Eckhardt has a South African accent. P.S. If you get around to writing that sequel, I'd be very interested in reading it! Dankie weer! --LBCCCP 18:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey LBCCCP, Well, to answer your question, I would guess that from his accent, Weller could be Australian or some what British. I am swinging towards British, but that is because mosy Assie's decended from Britan. Thanks for the complement, and I hope the info is appreciated Ah, I see. Thank you for the clear and quick response. Keep up the good work and I hope to see you around here on a regular basis. --LBCCCP 00:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Your sequel Hey again, I noticed that you posted an inquiry to Cheesy Snake in regards to your novel. I don't know if you have or have inention to do so, but I'd reccomend that you ask either User:Haegemonia or User:Nightmare Hobo as Cheesy Snake's been on leave since late May. I don't know when he'll be coming back, so yeah. I'm sure they'll be very accomodating :) --LBCCCP 01:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Interesting work Hey there, I wanted to let you know I think it's great you are sharing your story with us. A lot of personal pride is wrapped up in one's work, and it shows you are willing to put yourself out there to share it with the rest of the world. I, for one, greatly respect that. On a side note, I am a real stickler for logic and details - heck, I am even trying to work out the pathology of the fictitious "infection" and isolate vectors - so if you are indeed polishing based on the sieve of the eyes of the community, I am greatly looking forward to the finished product! If you have the time, I might recommend checking out TVTropes' entry for Dead Space. It is not to say tropes are a bad thing - they are a foundation for every story - but it may help you recognize what building blocks you are using in yours, and knowing what the pieces are may help you put them together more seamlessly. One warning though, the site is a huge timesink - so wikisurf with caution! --Civil Protection C13-06A 02:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Help is here!! Well I guess I should help since your asking. 1) Location and date time, think about the reader not the writer, imagine that someone else is reading your book and make them visualize that there're Isaac. Make them understand their surroundings and the character's reaction to it. For example in chapter 10 or 11 maybe, Isaac feels lonely because the lack of companionship now he has now that Nicole is gone expressed through where he doesn't have any person to walk with. 2) Atmosphere, Like in the deserted city, you should say like, As Isaac walks through the deserted city, he notices the darkness of the sky filled a damp of red just like sunset. Except the red is strong, filled with hatred, it was the marker's colour bla bla bla, the dark red sky illuminates the city with an eerie glow leading Isaac to the church. balablaa. and then you can add something from there... 3) Attire, outfit, I guess you should try giving characters a definition in their clothes. Well off course they all wear RIG suits. Like their hair maybe. 4) And finally, each character's balance in the story should be maintained.. These are all suggestions, I like your novel and the good improvement you've made in your novel. They say a novel is a person's mirror. So don't rely too much on people. Do what you like the most, because I know it's hard to make a novel. P.S. I'm a bookworm. And where is Aussie? Hey Tazio1, DS2117 here!! I have a question bugging me at the back of my head. I'm about to right my next chapter for Dead Space Origins: Isaac Clarke, but I think I don't need to write this chapter. Here's my plan, the chapter was going to be about Isaac's proposal to Nicole, but then I thought for a second. They were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Then I read the Dead Space: Extractio (Comic). Nicole says they weren't both assigned to the Ishimura because Isaac failed to marry her. But in other media I read, Nicole was his fiancee. What do I do?!?!?!?!?!?!?! DS2117 04:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! It's an honor, even though there isn't a huge difference between an admin and any other user. --LBCCCP 16:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I could say the same to you ,but I don't hold grudges --MasterM 01:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) That's very noble of you to say ~ Masterm ~ Publication Hey dude, i was surfing the webs when i came across www.lulu.com , it's a website which you can publish your book when it's done.Good luck on it (and be sure to check mine i posted a while back, maybe it inspires you.) and keep on writing! Gorvar 17:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Userpage Infobox Not to bother you, but could you change your infobox from the Human Character Infobox to the Template:User Infobox? The template for the former infobox was modified to automatically include Category:Characters; at this time, your userpage appears in the aforementioned category (this happened to me, too). Auguststorm1945 23:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Situation Rectified. Auguststorm1945 22:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Logs Good work on those logs. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Your ideas for us to work on Hey Tazio, I got your message. I would be more than honored to work on some writing with you man. What exactly did you have in mind? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 12:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I REALLY enjoyed your stories. AH! :-) I would really like to work with you. What ideas do have?DS2117 02:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I need your help. I've read Halo: The Fall of Reach 3 times. It tells the story of john's eary life as a child, and teenager. Should I write another fanfiction origin story, about Isaac's childhood? And if I do, do you want to work on it with me?DS2117 19:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe, a discriptive story of Isaac growing up in a different world, well in a new age of technology, and him dealing with his family's problems as a child, and then a teenager.DS2117 22:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ooooohh, that's cool! Did he fond the ship around Isaac's time.DS2117 22:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Wait, is he in Dead Space Martyr?DS2117 01:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space: Short story proposals hey Tazio, All of those ideas you suggested for short stories sound interesting and incredibly fun to write about. Wish I had the time! First thing's first. Let's decide which plotline we want to start on a joint project. From there we can brainstorm and start writing! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 13:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Review Sure thing dude, I would love to work together with you guys! Gorvar 19:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I just re-watched the film and after I come back from work i'll write a draft down from what I thought about the film, later. Gorvar 11:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well if you can add some comments on mine and Heag's page of the review that would be awesome thanks. Gorvar 11:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Review correspondence from Heag to Gorvar Comments (Video Scene): And we begin this grand story with this unfortunate woman who not only seems to be so mentally deficient /hung over that she forgot how recordings work, but also has a solid mass of bone comprising what should be her teeth. Oh no, wait, it can talk- and apparently do nothing else. Seriously, she apparently can only coordinate blinking and speaking into the camera, no body movements. She is either the result of a three month meth bender or she is the result of a mother who was on a three month meth bender while pregnant; either way, she should be wearing a helmet. Woah, what the fuck!? Now she’s talking again, but her teeth have once more become a solid mass. Maybe she’s gritting her teeth so hard they’ve fused together; it would explain her “Jack Bauer” loud whispering. She just got done torturing some terrorist Necromorph who threatened the freedom of AMUR-ICA. (Haegemonia) Feels more like she's doing a blog and post it on Ishimurabook. Imagine the replies on that one. Vincent: The Ishimura must be destroyed. -1000 dislike- Phil: Uuuurgh. -like- Isaac: Did I miss something, lol? Lexinne: Nah. Mercer: No, come on in! Bob: uurgh! Then again how does one waterboard a Necromorph? Dudes dont need air! (Gorvar) How should I know how they torture them? How can an ultra-liberal, alcoholic Canadian be a super-conservative, heroin-addicted secret agent? Some things will remain a mystery. Y'know, like fucking magnets.(Haegemonia) (Shot of Planet) Here we get a nice shot of “PLANET OMINOUS NAME-RANDOM NUMBER” in the “IMPOSING NAME SYSTEM”. Seriously, in the future, do we all name the planets like futuristic Gothic castles? “Yep, I’m just heading up to DRACULA-22 out in the TRANSYLVANIA system in my old ’76 Vista Space Cruiser with my teenage friends, where hopefully we can have lots of wild sex and not be horribly murdered by anything there.” (Haegemonia) To be quite honest this planet makes more sense then lets say a Halo ring. Besides a planet full of Vampires, awesum! I call dips!(Gorvar) Also, I would like to note that I am absolutely livid about the massive scientific inaccuracies we are seeing here: First off, the chances of finding a solid planet in a binary star system are astronomical and, what’s more, it would be virtually impossible for such a planet to sustain an atmosphere. Second a planet with a gravity approximately equal to 1 G would be utterly unable to sustain a ring of debris like that with such a small radius. I mean, it’s like these artists never even studied basic astrophysics! (Heagemonia) (Zoom in on colony) It’s good to see that, despite living there for two years, the people of the Aegis VII colony have had neither the motivation nor the creativity to give their colony a name other than its official designation. It’s like naming your country after the continent you’re located on; basically, the Aegis VII colony is the Australia of space. Especially when you consider that everything native to both places seems intent on killing you. (Heagemonia) They might have, but most would've called it 'Shithole VII' or went obscure and called it 'Tatooine'.(Gorvar) I believe "Shithole VII" is actually one of Detroit's nicknames.(Heagemonia) I thought there was no native life on this rock? So how can something come to kill them? Well perhaps space pirates.(Gorvar) Yeah, yeah, you damn kids and your extra-planetary Vikings and whatnot. You damn well know I mean the Necromorphs when I said "Native Life". Sure, you could say the Necromorphs aren't native to that rock, but neither is any life on any chunk of rock on the Earth seeing as we formed in the Primordial Muck. Hell, if the Panspermia theory is correct, no life is native to the Earth at all! You may say I'm getting petty and overly technical BUT I DO NOT CARE AS I WILL MURDER YOU JUST TO BE RIGHT BITCH.(Heagemonia) Wow dude, take it easy, your letting the Red Marker control your mind. You have to make it whole again.(Gorvar) Pfft, like that Marker's got shit on me, that bismuth-coated bitch can't handle my mind.(Haegemonia) (Shot of the survey team) Huh, y’know, it seems strange they would go through all that effort to give that planet an atmosphere when people are just going to wear oxygen masks. I mean, sure, at least it negates the need for pressure and/or radiation suits and, even if the atmosphere is breathable, it’s still safer to use a mask, but that just begs the question: Why even terraform the goddamn planet in the first place? I have to believe changing the entire ecology of a planet is a bit more difficult and expensive then just making everyone wear full-body suits while outside. When you’re going to tear the planet to shreds anyways it seems kind of silly to go through all that work, especially considering an atmosphere would actually impede cracking the planet. It’s like being an assassin and giving your target a bullet proof vest before shooting them, or being a child molester and putting a warning on the side of your van that says you molest children; it just impedes the whole process unnecessarily, especially when you want to get things done quickly before the authorities arrive. --Haegemonia For a illegal operation they really do come well prepared...those suits come 20 000 creds a pop! I had to kill like a shitload of Necromorphs for that money! Seriously how many billions of dollars did they waste on this place? And if so, where the hell did the money come from? The government? Well not really since they wouldn't want these bozo's to mine on a planet where the sh*t hit the fan years ago? Reminds me of planet Zebes....(Gorvar) Maybe there's just some Executive somewhere with a shitload of Large Med Packs and Diamond Superconductors who's constantly selling them to a virtual store. --Haegemonia (shot of team descending into crater) “Alright guys, watch your footing. Now, let’s slide down this hill like we’re riding bitchin’ snowboards, don’t be afraid to leap from precipice to precipice. Hey! Don’t go off track! That’s right, slide directly towards those cushiony jagged rocks. Safety first.” (Haegemonia) Hey if Tarzan could board vines, branches and shit, this is ok to! (Gorvar) (shot of team toggling flares) Okay, it’s nice to see that the CEC provides their teams with not only horrible safety training and substandard light sources, but also with the means to sodomize any threat they come across.(Heagemonia) To be fair what do they expect to fight out there, Ze Germans?!(Gorvar) (shot of Marker) Wow, either the Marker has grown fifty feet or this survey crew is compromised entirely of Rescue Rangers.(Haegemonia) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWnmCu3U09w Yeh i'm sorry...(gorvar) Gorvar 18:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Isaac's Logs No problem. I actually came across Isaac's Logs by accident. I was checking out the special pages and noticed two pages of articles listed as so I looked in to it and worked from there. I thought you'd like to know that I just finished sorting through them today... just in time for Dead Space 2 Logs LOL! -- Reignfire 04:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Conversational Talk Sweet Lord, those conversation on that blog were funny. We're all guessing each other's gender when the blog is about 1onskates' gender. What did you mean when you said I'm bubbly??? DS2117 05:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I guess that makes sense. LOL hehe.... But, you're right about one thing. I am a fun, excited, and a crazy individual. AND I'M PROUD OF IT!!!!! DS2117 05:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) That sounds ticklish!!! AH!!! DS2117 14:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I finally got some of ch. 10 up!!! YAY!!! :-) DS2117 03:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Augh, don't check out my origin story comments. I have some jerk bitching and complaining about my story and my artwork. It just never ends DS2117 22:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tazio1!!!!! Long time no see..... anyways HI!!! MISSED YOU!!! DS2117 23:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Helllllloooooooo??????............ :-( Tazio1??? DS2117 22:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Meet the Clarkes Episodes I got the blog up!!!! YAY!!! LET THE FUN BEGIN!!! This reminds me of Haegemonia's Couple's Couseling blog post. OMG, I WAS LAUGHING MYSELF TO DEATH!!! DS2117 05:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) O_O YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!! DS2117 (talk) 03:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) =DS2117 Hey. Long time since I've heard from you. Hope to hear from you soon... Your Zealot Dismember, DS2117.